Samchard
by defendpooppunk
Summary: Richard Hammond from Top Gear has a big race coming up and sam McTrusty from Twin Atlantic is there to support him.


As Sam walked into the Top Gear studios he turned to Richard, standing by his side, and whispered the words "good luck" into his ear. Richard smirked, feeling Sam's warm breath against his skin and his lips brushing against his ear lobe. Richard walked off to prepare for his big race and Sam stood in the crowd watching him walk away.

Jeremy Clarkson began to introduce the show and Sam got his phone out to text Richard. "Make me proud!" he sent, receiving the reply of "I will, Sam, I will". Sam put his phone away, smiling and eagerly awaiting Richard's big race.

As he heard the words "over to Richard now!" Sam's heart skipped a beat and he felt a huge grin spread across his face. He didn't know how this man did this to him, but he was so proud. Richard started his engine and began to race round the track, Sam found himself cheering away. He didn't care how many other members of the audience were looking at him, he was so excited. Richard got half way round the track and began to approach the hammerhead, the most difficult part of the track. "You can do it!" yelled Sam. Richard made the first turn perfectly, and sped up a little, showing off to Sam. All of a sudden, the studio went silent, and a single scream could be heard as Richard's car hit a bump and somersaulted off the track, pieces of debris flying at all angles.

Sam ran through the doors of the studio, pushed past the presenters and was grabbed by a security guard. "PLEASE LET ME GO I HAVE TO GO AND SEE IF HE'S OKAY, PLEASE" he shouted with grief as tears streamed down his face. The security guard asked for ID, and Sam remembered the card Richard had given him earlier in case he wanted to go and get a drink. He showed the security guard his guest pass and he told him he could go over. Sam ran faster than his feet could carry him as he say Richard's seemingly lifeless body being dragged from the car. As he got closer he could see the blood coating Richard's body and he whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. The paramedic asked who he was and he explained through his tears that he was a close friend of Richard. The paramedic stated that Richard had stopped breathing, and it wasn't looking promising. Sam dropped to his knees, cupping his face in his hands as he cried out Richard's name. He took Richard's hand and brought it up to his cheek, it was cold as ice and covered in blood. Sam put Richard's head onto his lap and stroked his hair, begging him to show some sign of life. "Please Richard, just breathe, just open your eyes, just do anything. Please don't be dead, I need you s much." He whimpered, trying to hold back tears as the paramedics attached various machines to Richard's chest. Sam began to softly stroke Richard's cheek, his tears falling onto Richard's forehead. Sam looked up at the paramedic and she shook her head, uttering the word "sorry" to him. Sam was lost, what would he do without Richard? He was his best friend, his brother, his soul mate. As he ran his fingers through Richard's hair, a small murmur escaped his lips. Sam looked down, thinking he was imagining it. As another small murmur came Sam began to shout Richard's name 'Richard, Richard, RICHARD CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Sam's desperate cries are met with a muffled 'Sam?' from Richard's bruised lips. Sam collapsed onto Richard's chest, eliciting a grunt of pain from Richard, apologizing Sam got up and began sobbing uncontrollably. Richard reached out for Sam's hand and held onto him saying "it's okay Sam, I'll be fine". Sam bent down and kissed Richard's forehead "thank God you're okay, for a second I thought I was going to have to spend the rest of my life without you and I really don't think I would have been able to do it. I need you." "I need you too, Sam, so much" they gazed into each others eyes, as Sam gently squeezed Richards hand. "We're going to have to take him into hospital" said the paramedic, "his injuries are clearly bad and he's going to have to stay for a while. We can't take you in the ambulance, but you're welcome to follow us in your car."

Sam nodded and looked to Richard and said softly to him "I'll see you soon, look after yourself okay? I love you" Richard smiled up at him "I love you too" he whispered. Sam stood up and ran to his car, trying to wipe the smile off his face.


End file.
